The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run/Trivia
Trivias for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run. Trivia * Was to be released during the 20th anniversary SpongeBob SquarePants (1999), but it's release date was moved from 2019 to 2020 to avoid clashing with Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019). * Confirmed to be dedicated to the memory of creator Stephen Hillenburg, who died on November 27, 2018 of ALS/Lou Gehrig's Disease. * This has been confirmed to include the origin story of SpongeBob. * The film will keep the tradition of having a special star invited. This time is Keanu Reeves. * It was revealed in the Official Trailer that Keanu Reeves was cast in the film. * In 2018, it was announced that Hans Zimmer will compose the score of the film with Heitor Pereira. * Originally announced as a prequel for the TV show, but apparently it will serve as both, a brief prequel and a continuation to the series. * Nickelodeon Movies' second animated film of the 2020s. * Hans Zimmer first collaboration with Nickelodeon since Rango (2011). * This movie will be inspired by the SpongeBob episode "Have You Seen This Snail?". * Keanu Reeves' second animated film after Toy Story 4 (2019). * Ironically, the mobile game based on the previous film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) was named SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run. * This movie uses the same animation as The Lego Movie films, The Peanuts Movie (2015) and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018). * Originally, the film was going to be shot in 2.35:1 aspect ratio, but was later changed to a 1.85:1 aspect ratio. * The twelfth theatrically released animated triquel after Pokémon 3: The Movie (2000), Rugrats Go Wild (2003), Shrek the Third (2007), Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009), Toy Story 3 (2010), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012), Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016), Cars 3 (2017), Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019). * This film marks the first time to have someone other than Tom Kenny voice SpongeBob SquarePants, but only as a child. * Each SpongeBob film has a singer or a band that composed several or a main song for them. This time Cyndi Lauper, Rob Hyman and Ali Dee will write songs for the movie with Alan Menken. * Awkwafina's third theatrically released animated film after Storks (2016) and The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019). * This is the first Nickelodeon Movies' animated film of 2020s to be produced in 1.85:1. * This is the first Paramount Animation film of 2020s to be produced in 1.85:1. * The eight animated film to use a musical sequence after South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (1999), The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Home on the Range (2004), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015), Sausage Party (2016) and Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018). * Visual development artist Andy Gaskill is replaced with Brian F. Menz. Category:Trivia